Thoughts
by YELLOW JACKET PRIDE
Summary: Thoughts...what does it necessarily does to us? "You know I've been thinking..."


**Guess who's back after an unexpected hiatus? This person! I'll shall continue on with my stories that aren't complete but for now here's a brand new one shot, hopefully I didn't lose my touch.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**

**Thoughts**

"You know what? I've been thinking a lot lately," Shinichi thought aloud to his partner that's laying right beside him.

"Oh really?And what would that be?" Shiho replied as her eyes were closed and her hands crossed together across her stomach.

The two adults were laying side by side on the grass in the backyard of the Kudo mansion. It was nightfall and the stars were shining brightly along with the full moon. The detective took a deep breath, breathing in the crisp air. "I was thinking about how I ended up being together with you," he turned towards her and grinned when he saw a flash of confusion in her eyes. A chuckle passed his lips before she can utter a word, "I meant that in a good way, you know?"

An elegant snort was heard, "That's all? You've been thinking about our relationship 24/7 or the thought you fell in love with a murderer," her hand reached up to her hair and wistfully brushed her bangs from her eyes.

Even though she couldn't see him in the night, she could imagine his deadpanned expression. Shinichi scooted closer to his girlfriend and turned his body so he can rest his head on her stomach.

"Oi, oi," he groaned at her answer, "Exactly how many times that I have to remind you that you're not a murderer? For as long as I can remember it was not your fault, you crazy woman."

Shiho merely scoffed, "Oh hush baka ne. If I'm crazy then you're obviously crazy enough to be with me." Her dainty hand traveled down to his messy hair and lightly scratched his scalp.

The boy sighed in content at the feeling of Shiho's fingers. "True, true," he confirmed in a lazy tone.

That answer choice earned him a thump to the head, "Hey! All I did was agree," he mumbled, "Anyway as I was saying, after taking the antidote and defeating the organization, I always thought our lives would be different."

Shiho stopped her ministration and smiled bitterly. 'You idiot. Still thinking about Mouri-san after we've been together for five years. I guess that I was second choi-'.

"Shiho?" Shinichi's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?" He was now sitting upright with his powerful blue eyes piercing into her cool sea ones even in the night. "You have that sad look on your face."

The bitter smile she wore immediately transformed into an unemotional mask, "It's nothing important...Shinichi," her eyes averted from his from further interrogation.

However, Shinichi wasn't having it, "You can hide your eyes away from me but it's not gonna stop me from seeing the truth, Shiho. Now what's seriously bothering you?"

Shiho gracefully sat up and drew her knees to her chest and placed her arms around them, "To be honest, I've been thinking too, Mr. Holmes," she whispered gently but loud enough for him to hear as she looked off into the sky.

"About?" Shinichi edged in closer, "Is it about us? Is it me? What is it?" A light breeze passed through the area as the leaves danced in the presence of the wind,

Shiho remained quiet for some odd time then she spoke in a soft voice, "What made you choose me over Mouri-san? When we destroyed the Organization I thought that you'd return back to your Angel..." Her bangs covered her eyes as those words went through her lips, "Just...why me?"

Silence met her question. Everything was still and neither person budged, not even a centimeter. Shiho was the first to speak her unanswered question, "You can't believe it either, huh? Figures."

She took a shallow breath and decided to face him, expecting a confused or curious look instead what she saw surprised her. There was a gaze of burning passion with a sly grin plastered on, "You wanna know why? I'll tell you," he said smoothly, "Come closer," his left hand patting his lap.

The woman glared at him, "I hope to God you're joking, Shinichi, I'm not some child," she scrutinized the amused detective as a slight blush graced her feature.

Shaking a bit with mirth, Shinichi ignored the comments and grasped her wrists while at the same time tugging at her so her body could fall perfectly into his lap, earning a gasp from his other half. He peered at Shiho with a wide smile, "Much better. Are you comfortable, my love?"

"If this is your idea for being comfortable, then you're mistaken, my love," she mocked the term of endearment he called her but nonetheless remained seated in his lap. A chuckle rumbled through his chest as he pulled her closer while wrapping his arms around her midsection then he rested his head on her shoulder, his breath lightly tickling her ear, she shivered as he spoke, "You never cease to amaze me. You just...just fascinate me like a mystery. I love everything about you, Shiho. From your sarcastic remarks to your bluntness on topics. I love those rare smiles that slip through at times. My heart beats fast whenever I look into your beautiful eyes. Whenever a case was solved, I was impressed, hell, even more than that when your deductions were dead on. I didn't even realize that my love for you was growing intensely as my love for Ran was dwindling away. As I look back on it, it wasn't really love. I had mistaken it as a crush because we knew each other for so long. She's a good friend and I'll never lover her more than that. She can never compare or compete with you, you infuriating woman. The reason I never thought that we'd be in a relationship is because I wasn't 100% sure that you'd accept my love for you..." He whispered gently.

Each word that poured from his lips, every sentence, every detailed affection he listed had Shiho stumped for words. _'He thought that I wouldn't return his affection? After all this time...I always thought my love for him would be unrequited. Hmph, I guess we're both fools._'

"Shinichi," Shiho started off slowly, "so you really accept me for my flaws and my past?"

_'Do I deserve you?'_

Shinichi removed one of his arms from her waist and cupped her chin, turning her head to his direction. "The past is the past. What you did is long forgotten and addition to it, you was forced to create the poison. It was against your will. Blaming you for making that drug was a huge mistake on my part. You didn't deserve that especially when I didn't give you the chance to explain. If I had never shrunk, I would've never met you."

"Since when did you become such a smooth talker?" Shiho managed to smirk as the pit of her stomach fluttered with butterflies.

"Didn't know I ever was. Glad you see me as one though," he retorted with a soft smile.

Another surge of butterflies flew. "For an arrogant, corpse magnet of a detective, you sure are being romantic at the moment."

He deadpanned as a playful scowl appeared, "Arrogant? Corpse magnet? Such a harsh description, isn't it not?" He questioned, feigning a pained expression.

Shiho merely shrugged, "I guess you can't help that everyone you pass by drops dead. A horrible curse isn't it?"

Shinichi could feel the smirk etching across her face through her sarcastic bite. "Words coming from a stubborn scientist who intimidates people under her manipulative gaze even though in reality she's a raging shopaholic and a tsundere," he murmurs dryly.

An elegant eyebrow rose at the description. "A tsundere? A while back I was an evil witch. Which one is it? And as for stubborn, you take the whole cake in that category."

His brows furrowed as his lips went into a straight grim line, mild agitation with a trace of humor passing through his ocean orbs, "I'd say we're equal being stubborn but you're still a frustrating speciman."

Shiho simply smirked, "That's why you. love. me," she enunciated the last three words as she drew her face closer to her boyfriend's, stopping once their noses touched.

A fiery blush covered his entire face. However, that didn't stop him from being embarrassed from her sultry gaze, "You're right and what's your reason for loving me?"

Shinichi's question threw Shiho just a tad yet her smirk stayed in tact. He inwardly gulped seeing that his question haven't fazed her.

She moved in closer. Their lips barely centimeters apart. "I love you. I love your sense of justice, your childish ways, the way your eyes can see into the soul. I love everything about you Kudo Shinichi," she finished breathless as she softly claimed his lips.

It was a sweet simple kiss full of love and promises. Shinichi released his hold on her chin and wrapped his arms around her once again as he deepened the kiss as Shiho had one hand placed on his chest and the other gently grasping at his hair. Moments later, they pulled apart with just their foreheads touching.

"You know what?" Shiho started with the same sentence Shinichi initiated at the begining, "I had thoughts about this, you and I, kind of like a dream that became an unexpected reality."

A smiled tugged at his lips, "Unexpected?Yes, but I'm glad it happened. I'm yours and you're forever mine," he said lowly before taking her lips into his again.

**Hmm...How was this one-shot after three years? Kinda OOC and short...oh well. But please REVIEW if you still love! Another possible one-shot coming in the future.**


End file.
